Growing Up
by slytherinrules85
Summary: In this sequel to Tutoring A Dragon, Hermione and Draco’s children grow up, and go to Hogwarts, the place where their Mom and Dad met and fell in love. This is the story of the Malfoy children. It starts with the twins......
1. The Beginning

06/30/04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the copyrights to Sweet Home Alabama.  
  
A/N: Forgive me if Hermione should be more tired. Remember, she's had the baby two days ago. All right: Gillie is pronounced Gil(as in what a fish has)/E(as in the noise an E makes). Basically, gilly. Now, this is only to test whether or not a sequel would be a good idea right now. Try it out, and if you like it, please Read/Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
One  
  
July 3rd, 2008, Malfoy Manor  
  
It was a hectic day at Malfoy Manor. Alexander Rupert Malfoy and his twin sister Abigail Rose were skipping around the house, chanting, "We're going to Hog-warts! We're going to Hog-warts!" Until finally their father had had it.  
  
"Would you please SHUT UP!" roared Draco Malfoy at his oldest children. He was alone for the time being, as Hermione was at the hospital recovering after having their fifth--and last--child. He'd been locked up for three days with his two eleven-year-olds; a eight-year-old, Ian James; and the second youngest, a four-year-old, Gillian Eleanor. He glared at the twins. "I have just gotten Gillie to sleep, so do not start with me."  
  
The twins looked slightly bashful. "But Papa," said Abi, pouting, "we've been looking forward to this since we were Ian's age."  
  
Normally Abi pouting worked on Draco. But, after being locked inside for three days since his wife refused to have him at her delivery, his nerves-- and tolerance--were shot. "There is no reason for you to be shouting all the time," he said, in the quiet, rushed voice that his uncle had used on him growing up. "If you do so again, I will be forced to make you get a detailed history of Uncle Philip's gout problems from Auntie Usala. How would you like that?"  
  
"Papa," started Alex, in the quiet way he would say something when he wanted something, "when are we going to go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Draco sighed. "When Mummy comes back from the hospital, Lex," he said, using the very short version of his first son's name. "And no arguing about it."  
  
Alex shrugged at his sister, and ran to the front door, hearing a pounding noise. The huge mahogany swung open easily under his fingers. He grinned, seeing the person who had knocked. "Mummy!" he yelled, and ran to give her a hug.  
  
"Hello, dear," Hermione Malfoy said to her son, holding what looked to be a large pile of blankets in her other arm.  
  
Draco strode over to his wife, with Abi behind him. Straight-faced, he handed the new baby to Alex, the more responsible twin, and dipped his wife in a movie-star kiss. Recovering, he let her go and grinned. "Hey baby, what's shakin'?" he said, sounding like his eighteen-year-old self.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No way, buster. That's what got me at the hospital. It ain't happening." She took the new baby from Alex. "And don't you want to know the name of you new child?"  
  
Draco raised his eye brows. "You named him? Or her?"  
  
"Well, I picked from the names we both agreed on, and the name is Elizabeth Mae Malfoy." Hermione cooed at her baby girl, and rocked her, as the baby was starting to cry a bit. "She's hungry, so I'll go up to the nursery and feed her a bit, I suppose," she said, looking back at her husband, smiling slightly.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
About two hours later, they were all sitting in the family room, passing the new baby around, when a small pajama-clad figure, lugging a polar-bear teddy and a blanket, came in, rubbing her eyes.  
  
She looked resentfully at her father. "I wet the bed," she said, resolutely, "but I changed my jammies, and," she took a breath, everyone covered their ears, "I WANT MUMMY!" Gillian Malfoy had inheirted her mother's ability to scream, long and loud.  
  
"Gillie!" said Hermione sternly. "Mummy is here. Come over and look at your new little sister."  
  
Gillie smiled, a picture of innocence, and climbed into her mother's lap. She had curly hair, like her mother, and it was white-blonde, like her father. Her eyes were gray like her Nonnie's and her nose was just like her Gumpa's, otherwise known as Orion Malfoy. "What's her name?" asked Gillian, touching the baby's nose.  
  
"Elizabeth Mae," said Hermione, hoping Gillie wouldn't scream. Gillie had a tendancy to object to things that weren't abosolutely to her liking, just like her Nonnie.  
  
"That's nice," said Gillie. She laughed, and smiled at her mum. "You know what? You got to name more babies that Daddy, because there's three girls and two boys!"  
  
"This is true," said Draco, glaring suspiciously at his wife. "Very true, indeed."  
  
Hermione smiled smugly. "Well, that is true, but you've no time to ponder it."  
  
"Why?" said Draco, even more suspicious.  
  
"Because you've got to change the bedding," said Hermione. "I can't, while I'm nursing. It could get back into my system and harm the baby."  
  
"The House-Elves can do it," said Draco, forgetting that it was their day off. Hermione had gotten them to where, if they wouldn't be freed, they would at least have days off. "Oh, right, it's a day off." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "bloody, sodding hell." Hermione glared, and indicated the children. "Well," he said, louder, "I'm off."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the retreating back of her husband. What a drama king. "Now," she said, turning to her children, "have you been good for daddy?"  
  
They shifted in their seats, avoiding her eyes. "Well," said Alex, looking at Hermione's curls, which he had also inheirted, as well as her hair color, "I tried Mum. I can't vouch for Abi or Ian or Gillie, but I tried."  
  
"I know you did, sweetheart," said Hermione, patting his shoulder. She turned to the other children. "Abi, I also know that you most likely preyed on every nerve of your father's. For that, you can clean your own rooms until you go to Hogwarts. Ian, you may not play with my, Dad's, or any of the toy broomsticks. Or any wands. Gillie, you aren't allowed any more liquids for three hours before bedtime. And all of you have to apologise to your father." She gathered the baby in her arms. "Now, I'm going upstairs and putting the baby up for a nap. If you wake me or her up, the trip to Diagon Alley will be post-poned for another week from this Thursday."  
  
"Aw, Muuuuuummmmmm," whined Abi.  
  
Hermione looked at her sternly.  
  
"Yes, Mama," mumbled Abi, turning to walk away.  
  
"Yes Thumper," said Hermione, amused. She took Eliza upstairs and put her in her bassinet before heading to her own featherbed to take a long, much- needed nap.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Draco sighed. He hated cleaning up Gillie's messes. Sometimes he thought she'd wet the bed just to make him clean him up. What a Slytherin.  
  
He opened his bedroom door quietly, seeing Hermione asleep on the bed. He tiptoed to the bathroom, and scrubbed his hands before running a brush through his hair. He yawned, and quietly crept over to the bed, climbing under the covers, he rolled to Hermione, wrapped his arms around her, and went to sleep.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They woke up the next morning, yawning. Hermione had gotten up in the night to feed Eliza, but that was it. She was a very good baby.  
  
Draco rose, and ran to the bathroom as Hermione sprinted behind him.  
  
"Wait a sec," he said, his hand on the door, blocking his wife, "we have two showers, and a bath big enough for all of us, why are we racing?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Old habits die hard. Now," she said, pushing him, "move. I haven't had a shower in a few days, and I want one. So, move!"  
  
Draco moved. Once she passed him, he went in and walked over to his shower.  
  
However fine the bathroom in their Head's quaters was, it wasn't a match for this one. A golden bathtub was on one side, against a wall of windows that looked out on a lake. On each side of the tub, there was a shower. One of them had tiles all in red and gold. The other, emerald and silver. Towels of the colors hung on the towel racks beside the showers. Little tile signs hung on the door to the shower. One read 'Draco', it was emerald and silver, and the other read 'Hermione', and was red and gold.  
  
The inside of the shower were cream tile, and silver showerhead and warm and cold handles. The floorspace was about two square yards.  
  
As Draco turned the water in his shower on, he heard Hermione sigh with relief as the warm water hit her back.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They both got out of the shower at the same time. Draco smirked at his wife.  
  
"Have a good time?" he asked, amused. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he dried his hair off with another.  
  
Hermione flicked him with her towel before she wrapped it around her upper body. "Yes, in fact, I did, Mr. Smartypants," she said, good humored.  
  
He laughed, realizing how much they changed since Alex and Abi were born. "You know, love," he said, sauntering over to Hermione, who was eyeing him suspiciously, "I realized how much we've changed since the twin's were born."  
  
"Really," said Hermione, dryly. "How much?"  
  
Draco grinned smugly. "Not much, actually." He dodged a cake of soap, and jogged to his closet, closing the door.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" called Hermione. "You'll have to come out of that closet sometime!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione, dressed in a pair of American Eagle jeans, which she had bought on a trip to America when the twins were five, and a lavender tank top, went down the back staircase to the kitchen.  
  
All the kids were there. Including the new one.  
  
"Who brought the baby downstairs?" asked Hermione suspiciously. She looked at her children, slightly paranoid about it.  
  
"I did," said Ian. Ian was relatively responsible, and had never dropped a baby once. And he'd held his sister, and his cousins, Lily, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's daughter; and Uncle Ron's and Aunt Padma's son Mark and daughter Nina.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. Gillie was known to try to pull babies' head's off. And Abi lost interest and sometimes almost dropped them. "That's OK than," Hermione said. She put on an apron, and tied her hair--which was only to her shoulders now, and a little less curly, thanks to a smoothing- spell--up into a bun on the back of her head. "So, what do you all want for dinner?" she asked, turning on the stove with a flick of her wand.  
  
"PIZZA!!" they all yelled. Eliza didn't seem fazed by the noise and only gurgled a bit in her high chair.  
  
"I know dears, but what kind of pizza?" Hermione asked her children.  
  
"Sausage!" Ian.  
  
"Pepperoni!" Abi.  
  
"Four cheese!" Gillie.  
  
"Pineapple!" Alex.  
  
Hermione wrinkled he rnose at her oldest son's choice. "Ugh. Pineapple?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Pineapple," he said. "I had it the other day when I was over playing with James and Sirius." James and Sirius Potter were his Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's two oldest. James was eleven, and Sirius ten. James was going to Hogwarts that year with the twins and Ron and Padma's oldest daughter, Marie.  
  
Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "And what, may I ask, are James and Sirius doing with pineapple pizza?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Auntie Ginny's on a new food kick. She's trying a new varity of an old favorite every week. She's making Uncle Harry, James, Sirius, Cat, and Lily go on it, too."  
  
Hermione laughed. "That's Ginny!" she said, and made the dinner-plate sized individualy pizzas that her kids loved.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Since it was a Wednsday night, they watched a movie after dinner. Hermione had been raised as a Muggle and she wanted her kids to have the best of both worlds. Hence the movie.  
  
Now, since Draco was raised in the lap of luxury, they were able to have the best of the best of both worlds. So, after everyone had had dinner, and Draco came out of his closet, they all snuggled up in front of the plasma- screen TV and watched Sweet Home Alabama.  
  
After the movie ended, Hermione and Draco had to levitate all the kids, including the twins, who had fallen asleep, up to their bedrooms and tucked them into bed.  
  
Tired after a long day of parenting, they truged to their room, changed into PJ's, and went to bed. Hermione, of course, got up to feed the baby, but that was the only disturbance in a long night of deep sleep.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: Please forgive me if I got Hermione to perky for having had a baby two days ago. I'm the youngest of two. So, I don't know these things. So, what did you think of this? I rather like it. Haven't written a bit of chapter two, so you'll be waiting a while. Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ::repeats this so much, the readers vomit::  
  
A/N: So, this is the second chapter of the sequel to Tutoring A Dragon. I really hope you like this. In this chapter: We meet some of the children of Draco and Hermione's Hogwart's group.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Two  
  
The next day, Draco and Hermione were rudely awaken by Abi, Alex, Ian, and Gillie bouncing on their king-sized bed.  
  
"C'mon, wake up!" said Gillie, excited. "We're going to Diagon Alley today, and there's a dress I want at Madame Malkin's For Kids!"  
  
"And we have to get school stuff," said Abi. "Including wands!"  
  
Hermione and Draco had never bought their children wands at a young age. They had gotten them at eleven, and so could their children. Thinking back on that decision, they had decided it was good.  
  
Not that the kid's didn't know spells. Hermione taught them all how to read and write, and they'd gone to a Wizarding grade school that ended at age eleven so kids could go to Hogwarts. And they'd memorized the pronunciation and wand movement for some basic spells. Just never had their own.  
  
Hermione sighed, and pushed Gillie off her full bladder. "All right, all right, what time is it?" The kids shook their heads; they didn't have watches. Hermione grabbed her wand. "Time!" she said, flicking her wand in midair. The time and temperature appeared in midair, and Hermione sighed again. "Ugh," she said, "it's going to be colder than usual today. In the fifties. Everyone go get dressed and we'll see you in the dining room."  
  
The Manor was enchanted so that the floors were never cold on a cold day, so when Hermione's feet hit the floor, it was toasty warm. "Mmm," she said, drifting towards the bathroom, to take a shower.  
  
Draco also took a shower, then went into his closet and changed into a pair of dark emerald green robes. The robes were enchanted to keep the wearer warm, but not too warm. For extra warmth, he put on a black velvet outer robe. Coming out of the closet, which was actually more of a dressing room, he bumped into his wife.  
  
"Sorry, love," he said, kissing her neck. "I didn't see you there."  
  
Hermione laughed, and pushed him off. "I've got to change, maverick. I'll be back in a bit." She went into her dressing room, and put on a three- tiered red velvet skirt that went down to the tops of her shoes, a pair of Doc Martens. She also put on a white shirt that had red velvet trim around the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. Hermione chose a red velvet over robe to wear over her shirt, for warmth.  
  
She exited and Draco sniffed at her apparel.  
  
"You, my dear," he said, "are altogether Gryffindor."  
  
"And you," she said, "are altogether Slytherin. But I love you anyway."  
  
They went down the staris that were just outside their room and walked to the dining room, talking about how the twins had grown up so fast, and now they were going away to Hogwarts....  
  
Sitting down at the huge mahogany table, the saw that all the kids were there, dressed. At the head of the table, there were two seats which for Draco and Hermione.  
  
Abi, who looked like her mother, but had her father's hair, was sitting in the seat next to her dad, was wearing a pair of jeans, and a deep blue sweater, but her shoes were bright pink.  
  
Alex, who looked like his father, but with his mother's hair, was also wearing jeans. But he had on a grey sweater that matched his eyes, which were grey like his dad's. Alex's shoes were just plain black Doc's.  
  
Ian, who looked like Orion, but with his maternal grandmother's green eyes, was wear a red sweater and jeans. He looked like a normal little boy, except for the fact that he wasn't.  
  
Gillie was also wearing jeans, but her sweater was pink with ballet shoes on it. She loved ballet and had classes every Tuesday and Saturday.  
  
Hermione rang the bell for the House-Elf. The House-Elf who served them name was Pinny, who had eyes like salad plates, and a nose that resembled a spearhead.  
  
"Mistress rang for Pinny?" Pinny squeaked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. We're ready for breakfast. Please bring in some bacan, toast and oatmeal. Also, have Jelli go upstairs and take care of Eliza, the new baby. Tell her that I've got some bottles in the mini fridge in the nursery, and to test the milk before she feeds the baby."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," said Pinny, scurrying off back to the kitchens.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"I don't see why we have to floo," complained Abi. She was standing by the Great Fireplace in the ballroom, making a face. "I'll get all dirty."  
  
Hermione sighed, exasperated with her daugheter. "Look, dear. I'll do a scourgify when you come out the other end, ok?"  
  
"Ok," sighed Abi. She grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
One after another, everybody went through the fireplace.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Hermione, holding Gillie's hand. "First we're going to get Gillie's dress and a new leotard, then we'll get you school stuff, and if you're good, we'll go to Aunties Pav and Lav's store. Or Uncle's Fred ang George's, and get something special."  
  
"Yay!" they all said.  
  
About an hour later, they had gotten everything for Gillie and Ian, and had dropped them off at the play center, where parents let their kids play while they shop.  
  
"We'd best get a move on," said Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well," said Draco, "if we're going to meet up with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Uncle Ron, Aunt Padma, Marie, and Uncle Neville, Auntie Pav, and Frank at Florean's we'd best walk fast."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor about twenty minutes later, and met up with Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Padma, Marie, Neville, Pavarti, and Frank.  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny. "Oh, Gin, it's good to see you!" She smiled, and tapped Ginny's stomach. "And is there a bun in the oven?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Well, I'm only four months along, and we wanted to be sure since, you know." Ginny had had two miscarriges in between Lily and this new baby. "I didn't want anybody to hope to much." She smiled. "But the doctor say I'm out of the woods now, and it should be a really good pregnancy!"  
  
"Oh, Ginny, that's great!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ginny had gotten married about a month after Draco and Hermione, as had Ron and Padma, and Parvati and Neville. All of the women had had their firstborns within about a month of each other. So, the oldest of the Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom families were going to Hogwarts together.  
  
Padma came over and raised an eyebrow suggestively. "So," she said, smirking, "you and Harry have been getting busy, eh?"  
  
Ginny shoved Padma, who dodged her arm.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" said Padma, holding up her hands. "Don't hit a pregnant lady!"  
  
"You, too?" said Hermione, suprised.  
  
Padma grinned. Pulling her wand out, she flicked it at her stomach. Instantly, the glamour surrounding her protruding belly dissapeared. Padma grunted. "Eight and a half months," she groaned. She glared over at Ron, who was laughing at a joke. "It's all his fault. He forgot."  
  
"Forgot?" chorused Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati, who had drifted over from Neville.  
  
"Forgot," said Padma, smugly. "And I've reminded him of that. This will be our sixth kid." She made a face. "It's not that I don't love my kids, it's just that didn't envision myself the next Molly Weasley. Six is enough." She patted her belly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I suppose all of us are either pregnant, or just had a baby," said Parvati.  
  
"You're pregant?" said Hermione, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I am," said Parvati. "But my last baby was Hattie, and she's three now. So, I'm ready for my third."  
  
"Wait until you get to five," said Hermione dryly.  
  
"Or four," said Ginny, "soon to be five."  
  
Harry came over. He had dissapeared for a while, nobody knew why. "Hey sweetie," he said to Ginny, curling a hand protectively around her middle. "I bought you something." He handed Ginny a bag, which she opened promptly.  
  
"Ooh!" she said, pulling out a gorgeous baby blanket, polartech with a silk lining. "Harry, this is gorgeous! This'll be great for the baby!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
While the adults talked, the kids were crowded around a table, eating ice cream and chatting.  
  
"So, you're looking for to Hogwarts?" Alex asked Frank.  
  
"Yeah," said Frank, who had his mother's dark coloring, but the lighter hair of his paternal grandmother. "I just hope I'm not in Hufflepuff. Or that Dad doesn't buy me a toad." He made a face, eating a spoonful of strawberry-peanut butter ice cream.  
  
"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw," said Marie.  
  
"Ha!" said Abi. "I doubt it. All the Weasley for three centuries have been Gryffindors." Then she made a face. "I would like to be Slytherin, but I doubt that's where the Hat will sort me into."  
  
"James," Alex said to the messy-black-haired boy sitting beside him, "where do you want to go?"  
  
James slurped up a spoonful of vanilla-cinnamon-raspberry ice cream. "I bet I'll be in Gryffindor," he said. James took after his father's father. Though, like his dad, he had his maternal grandmother's eyes. But the biggest difference was that he didn't need glasses. "Though Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad."  
  
"I can't stand anxiety," complained Abi. "Worrying about where I'll be sorted is too stressful. I'm not going to think about it."  
  
"Ditto," said Marie. "I wonder when Emma's going to get here?"  
  
Lavender Brown had married Justin Finch-Fetchley. They had Emma around the same time as the twins were born, since they had gotten married the week after Draco and Hermione. They also had two other kids, Zeke and Zach, twins who were eight.  
  
Emma strode over to the table. She had inheirited her mother's confidance, and her father's thick, dark hair. "Hello, everyone," she said, smiling at them. "What kind of ice cream would you reccomend?"  
  
"Hey, Em!" said Marie and Abi. They pulled her aside to talk about all their friends.  
  
"Girls," said James, shaking his head.  
  
"I know," said Alex.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Kids!" said Hermione.  
  
"Bambinos!" said Ginny.  
  
"Hey, c'mon!" called Ron.  
  
"Frank!" called Parvati.  
  
"Emma, come," said Lavender, imperiously.  
  
The kids gathered in a group around their parents.  
  
"All right," said Hermione, who had been the unofficial official speaker for their little group since seventh year, "we're going to go get school gear now. You all ready to go?"  
  
"YES!!!!!!" yelled James, Abi, Alex, Marie, Frank, and Emma. "Let's go!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think of the second chapter? I really like this story so far. Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: School stuff is bought, and we meet new people. 


	3. Shopping, and Invitations

07/04/04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Really, I don't!!!!!!  
  
A/N: So, here's the third chapter. I really like this, even though it's too short, you'll have to be happy with it! Anyway, you'll have to wait a while for chapter four.  
  
Ok, Draco and Hermione's kids are: Alex, Abi, Ian, Gillie, and Eliza.  
  
Ron and Padma's: Maire, Charlie, Angelina, Mark, and Nina, plus the baby who hasn't been born, and I'm not telling the name!  
  
Parvati and Neville's: Frank and Hattie.  
  
Harry and Ginny's: James, Sirius, Catherine, and Lily, plus the baby that hasn't been born.  
  
Lavender and Justin's: Emma. And that's all the kids.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Three  
  
They all made their way to Madame Malkin's, and trooped in. Madame Malkin herself came out and greeted them.  
  
"Well, well, well," she said to the children. "I remember when your parents came in to get their first school robes. Now," she said, "don't tell me, I want to guess." She pointed to Marie. "You're a Weasley, of course. With that hair, it's impossible to mistake you. You," she pointed to Emma, "are Lavender Brown Finch-Fetchley's daughter. You have her air. And you two," she said to Abi and Alex, "are Malfoys. Also impossible to mistake. And you're James Potter," she said to James. "You look just like your grandfather. Except you have your grandmother's eyes and you don't need glasses." She pointed to Frank. "And you're Neville Longbottom's son, Frank, right?"  
  
Madame Malkin, thoroughly satisfied that she had correctly identified the children, bustled them into the back to be fitted for their uniforms.  
  
One by one, each child came out with a bag of seven uniforms, with a cloak, dragon-skin gloves, and the boring black regulation shoes.  
  
Draco went up to the counter last and paid fifty Galleons for the uniforms. He grumbled about it to Hermione, who said it would all be worth it someday.  
  
The group continued down the Alley, the mother's talking about who'd had a baby in their old group, and who was married and pregnant and all that. The father's talked about Quidditch.  
  
They stopped in Florish and Blotts and purchased six copies of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners' guide to Tranfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, and Magical Drafts and Potions.  
  
They then bought cauldrons for each of their children, and dumped the books into the cauldrons.  
  
They stopped in front of the pet store.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione. "Who wants a cat or a toad?"  
  
"I'd like a cat," said Marie.  
  
Since Marie was the only one who wanted a cat, Ron and Padma went in and bought a gorgeous black-and-white one. She named him Mitch.  
  
Eeylop's Owl Emporium was only a few stops down, so they went in and looked at owls.  
  
"Ooh," said Abi, standing by a cream with brown flecked feathers eagle owl, "I like this one! Can I get him Dad?"  
  
"Sure," said Draco.  
  
"And I like this one," said Alex standing by a grey eagle owl.  
  
"Then you can get it," Hermione said. She picked up both of the cages and took them to the counter.  
  
"Thirty-five Galleons, please," said the nasal clerk.  
  
Hermione took her checkbook out, and wrote a check. She flicked her wand, and her full signature was scrawled magicaly across the bottom of the check.  
  
As she was writing out the expense in her balance book, Draco peered over her shoulder.  
  
"These kids," he muttered to Hermione, "are costing us a fortune."  
  
Hermione poked him. "My dear, if I may remind you, you're filthy stinking rich. Fifty Galleons aren't really that much." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Remember what we bought the last year at Liliana's Secret?"  
  
Draco smirked, obviously remembering it. "Yes, and if I remember correctly, we now have Eliza," he said smarmily.  
  
Hermione poked him harder. "Shut up," she said teasingly. "But those were at least two hundred Galleons, and you didn't flinch."  
  
"Yes," said Draco, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "but that's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Because I got to enjoy it."  
  
Hermione shoved her husband, and ran ahead.  
  
"Ah, but so did you!" he called after her.  
  
"What's that about?" asked James, coming up beside Draco, holding a snowy owl's cage.  
  
"Oh, Auntie Hermione was just commenting on something," Draco said to his nephew.  
  
"Oh," said James. Marie came over and said something to him. "So, we're going to Auntie Hermione and Uncle Draco's house?"  
  
Draco heard this and glared up at his wife who smirked and waved. He jogged up to walk next to her. "What exactly did you do?" he asked, handing Abi's owl to her,  
  
"I invited everyone over until the kids go to Hogwarts," she said. "It'll be just like seventh year when we all had huge sleepovers, and got to know each other."  
  
"Fun," said Draco, dryly.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They arrived back at Malfoy Manor with an extra twenty people.  
  
Hermione crossed the ballroom floor, and rang a crystal bell for a House- Elf.  
  
"Mistress rang?" asked Pinny, who had appeared three seconds later.  
  
"Yes, Pinny," said Hermione, thinking. "We're going to need rooms for four more families. Do we have room for twenty people?"  
  
Pinny chest puffed out. The current Master and Mistress rarely had old- style parties, where people came over and stayed for extended periods of time. "Of course, Mistress," Pinny squeaked. "Pinny knows that there is room for maybe fifty more people besides the number Mistress has, if needed."  
  
Hermione smiled broadly. "That's very nice, Pinny. But we only need quarters for seven Weasleys, three Finch-Fetchleys, six Potters, and four Longbottoms. Do we have the rooms?"  
  
Pinny smiled, which wasn't pretty. "Yes, mistress. Pinny will give the Weasleys blue wing. Potters can have gold, Finch-Fetchleys can have red, and Longbottoms will go in maroon." She looked up into Hermione's eyes. "Will Mistress let Pinny summon Lexi, Minni, and Dovey?"  
  
"Of course, Pinny," Hermione said, nodding.  
  
Pinny snapped her fingers, and a gold ball appeared in front of her mouth. "Lexi, Minni, and Dovey, Pinny needs you," she said, and then reclaimed the ball. A moment later the three other House-Elves appeared. Pinny looked at them imperiously. "Lexi take Weasley family to blue wing. Minni, you take the Potters to gold, and Dovey can take Finch-Fetchleys to red wing." She motioned to Parvati, Neville, Frank, and Hattie. "Pinny will take you to maroon wing."  
  
As their guests drifted from the ballroom, Hermione ran to her baby, and Draco took Ian and Gillie up to their playroom. Abi and Alex stood in the ballroom.  
  
Abi yawned, it had been a long day. So, Lex, she thought at her twin, to tired to speak aloud. Are you excited about Hogwarts?  
  
What do you think, he thought back, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to guide her up the stairs outside of the ballroom. Of course I am. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day. You know how I know?  
  
How? she asked him.  
  
He tickled her. You're speaking mind-to-mind. You don't do that much. Abi, he thought, suddenly serious.  
  
Yeah?  
  
What if we're Sorted into different Houses?  
  
Then we'll be in different Houses. She yawned. They were almost to her room.  
  
Let's make a pact. Alex hugged his sister's shoulder tighter.  
  
What kind of pact? Alex was quiet, so people thought he wasn't as smart. He was, actually, the smarter one. Abi waited for him to go on.  
  
Let's agree to talk mind-to-mind every day if we're in different Houses.  
  
Abi nodded at her brother. OK, she thought. That I'll agree to. They were at her rooms. She hugged her brother, and kissed his cheek. "Night, Lex," she said, smiling.  
  
Abi's room was decorated in lavender. She had laveder drapes covering her large bay window that was opposite her bed. Tapestries covered the walls with silver and violet embroidery.  
  
On her bed, which was somewhere in between king and queen sized, was a gorgeous goose-feather comfertor, which had a slightly laveder, but mainly white, duvet on it. The duvet had stars in lavender and violet and silver and greyish-silver.  
  
She took her clothes off and threw them in the dirty clothes basket. She opened her dresser, and pulled out a pair of green drawstring pajama bottoms that had cows on them, slid them on. She also pulled on a white tank top. She yawned, and moseyed over to her bed, climbed up and under the covers. She snuggled up to her teddy bear, and went to sleep.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Alex's room was just down and across the room from Abi. He pushed the door open, and schlumped into his room.  
  
His room was covered in Quidditch posters. Mainly the English national team, but there were a few Chudley Cannon posters, out of respect for his Uncle Ron, who was the Keeper for them. Also, he had a few Puddlemere United.  
  
Alex stripped down, and left his clothes on the ground. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue pajama bottoms with Snitch's on them, and put on a t-shirt with a Bludger on it. He yawned, and went to his bed, which had a quilt that his Grammie, his mother's mother, had made after seeing the Wizarding world. It had Quidditch hoops and balls, and many other Wizarding things. His father had bewitched it so that it would keep him as warm as he needed.  
  
Alex got underneath the covers, and rolled over to his rabbit, hugged it, and went to sleep.  
  
Night, Abi, he thought at his sister, who was still awake.  
  
Night, Lex, she thought back at him. He felt her roll over and go back to sleep. He rolled over, and went to sleep, too.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: The parts where they talk mind-to-mind are supposed to be italics. If you write fanfiction on FF.net, and know how to do that, email me please!!!!!!!! Anyway, I got the idea of a rabbit from a male friend of mine who still has his. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! But the teddy bear is mine. I have a polar bear named Sally that I've had since I was like, two. My older brother gave her to me after I lost a bunny rabbit or a dog, my mom can't remember which it was. But A gave me Sally, and I've had her forever. So, did you like this chapter? Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A Trick, A Letter, And Some Brunch

07/05/04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Ok, so here's the fourth chapter, which I'm rather fond of. The one letter down there ::points:: should be italicised. If not, blame FF.net, it never does anything nice for me. Also, to whoever told me how to italiscise things, thanks, but FF.net doesn't do it for me. Grrr. ::growls at website, which growls back:: So, I hope you like this chapter, please review!!!!!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Four  
  
Alex woke before his sister. After eleven years of being a twin, he knew not to wake her up. She didn't take kindly to being woken up by anyone but Ducky, who had been their nannie for three years, until Ian was born.  
  
He went to his dresser, and pulled out a green turtleneck and a pair of black American Eagle jeans. Even though he was eleven, he knew how to dress, thanks to his father, who was always listed on Wizard People's Fifty Most Beautiful People. His mother was featured to, and men always stared at her wherever they went. Now that he thought of it, his Uncle Harry was usually in the top ten, though last year his Uncles Fred and George had been a tie for number one.  
  
He went into the gold wing, and knocked on the door where James was sleeping.  
  
"Come in," said James' disembodied voice from the other side of the door. Alex opened the door. James was dressed in dramatic black. With his mother's pale coloring, and his father's black hair, he was considered mysterious by many. But his friends knew James was a prankster, just like his grandfather.  
  
"Let's go wake up Frank," suggested Alex, who was also a prankster.  
  
James grinned wickedly. "And then Marie," he said. Since Marie was his cousin by blood, he had spent a lot of time with her, and knew how much she hated to be woken. "She won't remember that she has a wand."  
  
"But Abi would, so don't even think about waking her up," said Alex.  
  
That's right, said Abi's voice in his head. Why did you have to stomp by my room this morning? You woke me up.  
  
"Sorry," Alex said to his sister, James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Twins," James muttered.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," said Alex vaguely. "And I didn't stomp, I tiptoed. You're just sensitive. And if you heard me, you must've been awake for some reason. Freak."  
  
I'm not a freak, I was just stressing about the Sorting, came Abi's annoyed voice. Tell me you didn't stress about it. And don't lie, I know you dreamed about it, I felt it.  
  
"Please stay out of my head during the nighttime," Alex said, cutting the thread of conversation with his sister. "Sorry," he said to James, who was flipping through Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch Your Friend and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and much, much more) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. "And I know for a fact that Marie knows every single counter-curse in that book," he said, nudging James. "But we'll use one that I know."  
  
"Ok," said James.  
  
They hurried to the blue wing, wands at the ready, and went into Marie's room, cat-quiet.  
  
Alex snuck over to the bed and put his wand on Marie's hair. "Lima verduras cabello!" he hissed. Marie's hair dark, naturally red-highlighted hair turned lime green.  
  
James snickered, and Marie rolled over, murmuring in her sleep. They were startled, and ran out and down the hall, out of the wing.  
  
Sneaking down to the kitchen once they'd woken Frank, they snickered over what they'd done to Marie. Knowing that Marie usually didn't wake until at least nine thirty, they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast until the air was split by a ear-piercing scream.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" screamed Marina Ana Weasley, otherwise known as Marie, her nickname. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM, AND THEIR LITTLE DOG, TOO!!!!" She ran down the main marble staricase, followed by her father, who was trying not to laugh, and mother, not to mention her aunts and uncles. All of the uncles, except for Draco who took hair seriously, were trying not to laugh, like her father. She ran to the kitchens, only to be told that Master's Alex, James, and Frank had gone out the other side, in the direction of the ballroom. "I'm coming to get you," she called, sing-songily, down the corridor towards the ballroom. She quietly pulled her wand out. "And I've got my wand, you nincompoops!"  
  
She thrust the doors of the ball room open to see the three boys huddling behind a table. Marie glared at her cousins and brandished her wand. "Rictisempra!" she yelled, flicking her wand towards them. Marie, as they all knew, had an odd sense of humor. "Dance, monkeys, dance," she said, elbows on the table.  
  
Draco couldn't not laugh at Marie saying this. He leaned up against the doorjam, next to his wife, laughing so hard tears rolled down their faces'.  
  
"It's not funny!" called his eldest son.  
  
Yes, it is, thought his sister, from her bed. I can see it through their eyes.  
  
How? he asked. He couldn't do it.  
  
Like this, she explained, showing him how. But you can only do it when they're experiancing some strong emotion. Because then their mind is somewhere else, and you can gain access because we are a little bit of them.  
  
"Fascinating," said Alex, aloud. He tried it, and realized that it was funny.  
  
Told you, thought Abi. Now, tell Mum to send Ducky up to draw my bath. It'll take me a while to get from my bed to the tub.  
  
Lazy, lazy, lazy, he thought back. He severed the connection, though and looked up at his mother, who was still laughing.  
  
"Mum," he called. His mother looked up. "Abi requests that you send Ducky up to her room to draw the bath for her."  
  
"Can't your sister call the House-Elf herself?" Hermione asked, clutching her stomach.  
  
Alex sighed. "No, Mum," he said, dancing a jig, "she can't. You know how she is in the morning." He fidgited, pulling his wand out. It was difficult, as he was doing a Irish Riverdance, and his arms were firmly stuck to his sides. "Finite Incatatem!" he said, touching his legs with his wand. Immidiately, he stopped dancing, and jumped off the table, leaning against it, panting. He glared at Marie, who grinned. "Never. Do. That. Again." He walked away slowly, feet hurting. He turned back towards his friend and pointed his wand towards their feet. "Finite Incatatem," he said tiredly. His friends stopped dancing, and Alex left the ballroom, intent on going up to his own bathroom to take a nice, long, hot bath.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Abigail Malfoy lefted herseld slowly from her bed, stretching, her back cracking. It was ten thirty, and she had been reading The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, since six in the morning. She yawned, and smiled at the familiar nose of Ducky, the daughter of Dobby, by Pinny, before he was freed. He still talked to Pinny, as he was married to her, and had three other children besides Ducky with her.  
  
She pulled on her gold kimono that her father had brought back from Japan when he was there for a Quidditch match, it was covered with a lovely design of cranes flying around.  
  
Not many people knew, but Malfoy Manor wasn't in England. It was in Wales, and Draco was the Seeker for the Welsh Quidditch team, traveling around the world, buying exotic gifts for his wife and children. Hermione went with him most of the time, since she was only a floo or Apparation away from home, and they were always home in between practices and on weekends when there weren't games. Which meant that they were home all summer, spring and winter. They were away some of the autumn, but were often home. Draco didn't play every game, as he wanted his substitute to be able to play if he was suddnely injured.  
  
But this wasn't what Abi was thinking about. She floated over to her bathroom door and pushed it open. A wave of scent washed over her. Her bathroom also looked out over the lake, as the house was surrounded on three sides by a lake, but the tub, unlike her parents, was silver. And only half the size. All around the tub Ducky had lit rose-scented candles. She shed the robe and stepped into the bath, sighing with pleasure.  
  
Swimming around in the rose-scented water, she washed her white-blonde hair with some tangerine-smelling shampoo. An owl tapped the window, she swam over and open a small, owl-sized window to let it in. It dropped it's letter and flew over to the perch she had just bought for her new owl, Elsin. Elsin shreaked at the other owl, but it just looked at Elsin dryly.  
  
Abi picked the letter up, and read the return address. She grinned. It was from her friend Sebastian Snape. She swam back to the end closest to the door, as there was a small table that had a small silver knife her father had brought back from the Sudan. She slid the blade under the seal, and slid the letter out.  
  
iAbi,  
  
Looking forward to Hogwarts? Father and Mother, both being professors there, are hoping to see me excel. I do hope we're in the same House, it'd be such fun. Mother's going on and on about Grim's again, and she says to tell your brother to stay away from large black dogs. Sometimes Mother is a little out there, if you know what I mean. As I'm certain that you're in the bath, since it is eleven o'clock on a holiday, and you never do anything else but take baths and read in the morning, so I am fairly vertain that you are in the bath. Don't wrinkle your nose like that, dear, you look like a albino turtle when you do. Anyway, please get on the Wizarding Online Network later, as I'd like to do some live discussions for once in two months. I must go, as Father wants me to help him with a potion. I am, as always,  
  
Seb Snape/i  
  
Abi shut the letter, and placed it on the table. Seb was the son of Severus Snape and Sybill Trewlawny, who had married a week after Hermione had woken up in the Hospital Wing after the battle. Sebastian was four months older than Abi, and he had a younger brother, named Carmine, who was eight, born the same year as Ian. Frankly, when Hermione had learned that her former Potions professor's wife, her very former Divination professor, was pregnant at the same time as she was, she was creeped out.  
  
Abi thought over this, but banished it, as she was determined to relax. She dove down to the bottom and swam around a bit.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Abi exited the bathroom, shoulder-blade length hair in a towel and wearing her kimono. She dried her hair off, not resorting to magic, but to her towel and a fire, which she always had burning in her room, no matter the temperature. Once her hair was dry, she switched on the computer that sat by the window as she went to get dressed. She put on a over-sized green sweater and a pair of jeans. Also, she put on some socks and slipped on a pair of clogs. By this time, the computer was finished rebooting.  
  
She walked over, and double-clicked on the WON icon. Logging in, she imidiately recieved a instant message from Seb.  
  
PotionsMaester: Hey, what's up?  
  
WelshSeekerGirl: not much. you?  
  
PotionsMaester: Dad's bugging me about which House I want to be in again. Mum, thankfully, has his mind otherwise occupied. And what do you mean, "not much"? There are 25 ppl at your house!  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: ew. I didn't need to know that about your dad. He has greasy hair! And, yeah, Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry, Auntie Padma, Uncle Ron, Auntie Pav, Uncle Neville, Auntie Lav, and Uncle Justin, and ALL their children are here. This morning Lex turned Marie's hair lime green.  
  
PotionsMaester: And how do we know this? You stay in bed all morning!  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: Has being my best friend taught you nothing? Twin mind- to-mind action, baby!  
  
PotionsMaester: You are so weird.  
  
/FlowerGirl has just logged on  
  
FlowerGirl: Hey, what's up?  
  
PotionsMaester: Hey, Cina  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: Hey, Cina  
  
FlowerGirl: You nervous about the Sorting?  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: Duh!  
  
PotionsMaester: Ditto. I have to go, my dad is calling me.....  
  
/PotionsMaester just logged off  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: How's your mum?  
  
FlowerGirl: As good as she can be after JUST HAVING A BABY!  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: Hum.  
  
FlowerGirl: I mean, she's twenty eight! She shoudn't be having babies! She's way to old!  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: What about the Prof.'s Snape? They were in their 40's when they had Sebastian and Carmine.  
  
FlowerGirl: I know. ::sigh::  
  
WelshQuidditchGirl: I gotta go. I'm gonna go eat some brunch. CU at Platform 9 & 3/4!  
  
/WelshQuidditchGirl just logged off  
  
Abi got off her computer, and shut it down, rubbing her rumbling stomach. She put on her kimono, which she usually wore around the Manor, and left her room, going down to the kitchens for brunch.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: So, this is the fourth chapter. I've actually finshed up to chapter six, and I haven't begun seven, which I don't know when I will, but it will most likely be soon. With the online conversation, the screen names and things in between the / things should be in boldface. Eurgh. ::makes pirate-like remarks:: Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Reuniting, And Going To Hogwarts

07/06/04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The song 'I'm Shakin' is by Rooney, from their self-titled album, Rooney.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I got bored with the at home thing, and about mid chapter it'll skip to Going to Hogwarts. And I'm only updating because I'm nice. DewDrop Sapphire, this is for you! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Five  
  
Abi went into the kitchens, followed closely by Ducky. She sat at the counter and asked Hoagie for some French toast. She flicked on the CD player that her mother had insisted installed, as she couldn't cook without some kind of music. One of Abi's favorite songs came on...  
  
--------------  
  
I've forgotten what it feels like  
To feel normal  
To be normal  
And I've forgotten what food tastes like  
The way it tastes right  
The taste buds taste right  
  
Well I wake up in so much spit and sweat  
It is not normal  
What is normal?  
  
I go to bed  
When I wake up  
After cleaning all  
All the spit and sweat  
  
Now I'm, now I'm Sh sh Shakin'  
Sh sh Shakin'  
I'm Sh Sh Shakin'  
Sh' Sh' Shakin now  
  
I tossed and turned  
All night 'cause I  
Cause I was looking for  
For an ending This was so because because I watched all day the "Neverending Story" with  
Atreyu  
  
The next day came  
But not a beam of light  
Because the blinds were shut  
SH SH SH Shut to tight  
  
I fell out of bed  
Laced in spit and sweat  
It made me very cold  
It made me very cold  
  
Now I'm, now I'm Sh sh Shakin'  
Sh sh Shakin'  
I'm Sh Sh Shakin'  
Sh' Sh' Shakin now  
  
I'm supposed to feel better  
This nightmare supposed to end  
I am holding on  
I am holding on  
I am holding on  
I'm shakin' now  
  
--------------  
  
Abi laughed. This song was very funny. She knew it was about a nervous breakdown, but she thought it was funny. She took the last bite of her French toast, and handed the plate to Rilly.  
  
She left the kitchens, and headed into the library, where all the kids were supposed to be, according to Alex. She pushed the door open, and yawned her disintrest. All the kids looked at her and rolled their eyes. Abi was always the Drama Queen.  
  
Only the soon-to-be students were in the library, and the guys were crowded around one of the three computers that were in the library.  
  
The room they were in was actually the antechamber for the library. The actual library was huge, which had made Hermione faint with shock and happiness when Draco had shown it to her after they had married.  
  
Abi walked over to another computer, and accessed the probability database. Entering her info, she pressed the enter button and waited for the results.  
  
According to the computer, she had a 5% chance of getting into Hufflepuff, a 15% chance of getting into Slytherin, a 55% chance of getting into Gryffindor, and a 25% chance of getting into Ravenclaw. She wrinkled her nose, and heard a vioce behind her say, "You know, you really shouldn't wrinkle your nose like that, dear," said the drawling vioce of Sebastian Snape. "It makes you look like a turtle, Abbs."  
  
Abi grinned and turned around. "Seb! There you are!" She rushed at her best friend, and hugged him tightly.  
  
Seb hugged her back. "It's good to see you in the flesh, my dear. We've been IM'ing like crazy for two months, but I was sure you'd dyed your lovely hair, or something." Seb was going to be as tall as his father, who was six feet three, or taller, and had his coloring, but had his mother's dreamy blue eyes. Apparently he looked like his grandfather, and Muggle girls had the tendancy to tell him he looked like a young Ioan Grufford. Seb waved stuff like that off, and focused on his friends. He, Abi, Marie, Emma, Cina, Frank, Alex, and James were all a huge group of friends. Inside that group, Seb was best friends with Abi; Alex with Frank and Jamesl; and Cina with Marie and Emma.  
  
Abi smiled at him. "Looks like the party's complete," she said, and they left the library to watch a movie in the family room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
September 1st, King's Cross  
  
The twins, Hermione, Draco, and all their friends entered the railway station. The kids were pushing trolley's that were heaped with trunks and pet cages. Marie, Emma, and Cina cooed at their cats, trying (in vain) to calm them.  
  
Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled her children to her, clutching them tightly. She caught sight of Seb, who was alone, since his parents had to be there before the students, and grabbed him, too, crushing him to her side in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm going to miss you three," she squeaked. Seb and Carmine spent most of the school year with the Malfoy's, and Hermione thought of them like her own children.  
  
"Mum," started Abi, "we'll suffocate if you don't let go."  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione said, wiping more tears from her cheeks.  
  
"All right," said Draco, gathering his bunch around him as the other parent's explained to their children, "you want to walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. If you're scared, you'd best do it at a bit of a run, but don't stop. Got that?" The kids nodded. "Ok, well, Alex, you're first," he said, waving his son forward.  
  
Alex took a firm grip on his trolley and started towards the barrier and accelerated as he became a bit nervous. At the last second, he looked back and smiled at his mother before he went throught the barrier.  
  
A few seconds later, Abi came through, followed by Seb, then Marie, Frank, James, Emma, and Cina was last. After all the children had gone through, all their parent's stepped through the barrier with ease, talking about their first days in low tones.  
  
The clock ticked to ten fifty-five, and they loaded (with the help of a boy named Keith Morgans) all the kid's luggage on the train.  
  
Abi, Alex, and Seb hugged Draco and Hermione goodbye and kissed them. The said some tearful goodbyes to their aunties and uncles, and stepped onto the train at ten fifty-eight.  
  
Alex left to sit in a compartment with Frank and James, and Seb and Abi found one that only had one other person in it.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Abi. The boy looked up.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, pushing his sandy hair out of his face. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Yes," said Abi. "My friend and I were wondering if we could sit in here."  
  
"Go ahead," the boy said, looking out the window. "By the way, my name's Ian McAlpin. You are?"  
  
Abi extended her hand. "Abigail Malfoy, Abi for short. This is my friend Sebastian Snape, Seb for short. What House do you think you'll get into?"  
  
Ian waved his hand dismissively. "My dad was in Ravenclaw, and my mum was in Gryffindor. I think--I hope--that I'll be in Gryffindor."  
  
Suddnely, his name, which she had heard before, dredged up a memory of a story Abi's mum had told her. "Your dad's name isn't Ewan McAlpin, is it?"  
  
Ian nodded. "Yes, why?"  
  
Abi struggled not to smile. "I shouldn't smile, it isn't funny, but your dad made my mum and dad break up in school."  
  
"Really?" said Ian, interested. "Hum. He's pretty good at breaking things up, isn't he? Do go on."  
  
Abi let out a giggle. By this time, she and Seb were seated across from Ian, with the compartment door shut. "My mum and dad were dating, and they went to this party, and my mum danced with your dad a lot. She wanted to go back to her rooms, and she didn't want to disturbe my dad, so she let your dad walk her back to her rooms. My dad saw this and got jealous, and the next morning he breaks up with mum. Later on, they got back together, and my dad beat the crap--or so I've heard--out of your dad!"  
  
"Really?" asked Ian, impressed. "Good for your dad. What Houses were your parents in?"  
  
"Well," said Seb, "my dad was in Slytherin and now he's the Head of Slytherin House, and my mum was in Hufflepuff, I think."  
  
Abi grinned at Ian's shock. "Mine's more shocking," she said. "You've heard of Hermione Granger, right?" Ian nodded. "You've heard about how she and her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley hated at the Slytherins in their school years? Especially Draco Malfoy?" Ian nodded again. "Well, my mum's Hermione Granger. And my dad's Draco Malfoy. They fell in love in their seventh year, and got married right out of school, and now they have five kids, me, my twin, Alex, Ian, Gillie, and Eliza."  
  
"Wow," said Ian. He then asked a lot of questions about the Golden Trio, and when he learned that Seb had practically grown up with the Malfoys, he asked him a lot of questions, too.  
  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?" asked a young, cherub-looking woman.  
  
Abi went over and bought three of everything, except when it was a favorite, then she bought at least six.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
In the compartment where Alex, James, and Frank were, there was one extra seat and they were willing to let anyone sit there, since they wanted to meet new people.  
  
The compartment door slid open and a slight girl with slightly bushy reddish-brown hair stood in the doorway. "Excuse me," she said, with a lilting Irish accent, "but everywhere else is full. May I sit in here?" She didn't look cowed by sitting with three males.  
  
Alex indicated the seat beside him. "Go ahead," he offered. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled shyly. "My name's Mallory Hopkins," she said, sitting. The bag she had slung on her shoulder slid to the floor next to her, and a kitten stepped out. She gathered the kitten up, and stroked it. "And this is Nona, she's only three months old, and she's the daughter of my mum's cat, Lizna."  
  
Alex smiled. "That's really cool," he said. "I got an owl, and named him Rokin. He's an eagle owl. My name is Alex Malfoy, by the way, and that-" he pointed to James "-is James Potter, and the other one is Frank Longbottom."  
  
Mallory smiled back. "So, what were you talking about before I came in?" she asked, stroking her kitten calmly.  
  
"Quidditch," said James. "Alex's dad is the Seeker for Wales."  
  
"Oh," said Mallory. "So, did you see that foul that the referee didn't in the Ireland vs. Canada match three weeks ago?"  
  
The boys gaped at her.  
  
"No," said Alex, "I didn't." His eyes shone. "Would you care to explain?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: So, what do you think of Ian? And Mallory? Can you guess who their parent's are? I'll tell you who in the next chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Hogwarts!

08/14/04

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey everyone! Soooooooo sorry for the delay, but my comp got a virus and I had to rewrite this entire chapter! Eurgh...... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, as it's the one where they get to Hogwarts! Read and review, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Six

By the time they reached the Hogsmeade station, Abi, Seb, and Ian had gotten to know each other. They exited the train to see a giant of a man walking along the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' year, over here! Is tha' everyone? I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys, Groundsmaster, and Care of Magical Creatures professor. Everyone here? Right then, follow me!" He led them to a cache of small boats.

Emma, Marie, and Cina climbed in one. Seb, Abi, and Ian in another. Alex, Mallory, James, and Frank in the last boat.

Halfway across the lake, a giant tentacle rocked Emma's boat. She screamed, and grabbed Cina for support.

"It's all right," Hagrid called back, in a tone that was meant to be reassuring. "It's just the giant squid. Don' worry, he's jus' playin' with you." They were approaching a wall of ivy. "All right, everyone, three, two, on, DUCK!" They ducked, and the ivy swept over their prone forms. When they looked up again, they were in a large cave of some nature.

The boats grounded themselves, and the first years leapt out of them. Hagrid walked over to a giant—even bigger than him—door in the wall, and knocked three times.

Upon the ending of the third knock, the door swung open. An older witch, with her gray-streaked black hair back in a tight bun stood in the doorway. She had on loose green robes and he mouth was pinched tight. Abi noticed a gold band on left-hand ring finger.

Hagrid drew himself up, a bit huffy. "The firs' year, Professor McGonagall," he said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said the witch. She moved so he could pass through the doorway. "Albus told me to tell you to go on to the feast immediately." Hagrid nodded, and left, with one last wave to the first years. Professor McGonagall regarded them with a stern eye. "Follow me." And she turned and walked through the doorway without another word.

The first years were not only comprised of the children of Draco and Hermione's children and friend's children. In fact, there were fourteen others. Five purebloods, five Muggleborns, and four Halfbloods. But, they were all exchanging nervous glances as they followed the professor to a chamber off the Entrance Hall.

When they had all entered the chamber, the door swung shut behind them, causing one girl to let out a small sound of surprise.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the professor started, making eye contact with each new student. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. But before you can join you classmates, you must be sorted into your Houses." Her eyes met Abi's. "While you are here, your House is like your family. You will have classes with you Housemates, sleep in your House dormitories, eat at your House table, and spend your free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House has it's own noble history, and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn you House points, and any rule-breaking will loose you points. And, at the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes. Until then, wait here. When we are ready for you, I will come get you." At this, Professor McGonagall left the room, robes sweeping behind her.

"I'm so, so, so, so nervous," Emma proclaimed.

"I know what you mean," Marie said, thinking.

Abi looked at Seb. "I think McGonagall was trying to tell me something."

Seb's eyebrows went up. "How so?"

"Well, she looked at me longer than anyone in the room." Abi's voice was a little fretful.

"It'll be OK," Ian said, grinning. "I don't think she liked me. Know's who my dad is. Probably didn't like him after what he did to your mum."

"And why would that be?" Abi asked Ian, a little indignant.

"Because everyone knows that Hermione Granger was Minerva McGonagall's favorite pupil," Ian explained. "Or, almost everyone."

"Huh," Abi remarked before the door swung open again.

The professor surveyed them like a hawk. "We are ready for you now," she said, beckoning them forward.

McGonagall led them to a giant door, which she pushed open lightly. Abi sucked in her breath. The Great Hall was magnificent. The way her parents had explained it didn't do it enough justice. She didn't, however, get a chance to look at it much, as the first years were shepherded to the front of the room. In front of who could only be Albus Dumbledore, there was a small three-legged stool, with an old, dirty, dusty—and a bit ratty, I might add—wizard's hat. Alex peered at it, and could almost make out a face.

Professor McGonagall silenced the Hall of students with one "do as I tell you, or else" look, and turned her gaze sharply to the first years. "When I call your name," she said. "Come, sit on the seat, and you will be sorted." She looked at a scroll she was holding. "Gabrielle Anystine."

A somewhat snobby-looking girl, with long black hair, made her way to the front. She sat on the stool, smirk in place. The hat barely touched her head when it yelled out: "SLYTHERIN!" Gabielle's face broke into a malicious grin, and practically skipped to the Slytherin table, which was cheering.

Professor McGonagall called two more people—a boy, who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and a girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw—before she called Emma's name. "Emma Finch-Fetchley."

Emma's name did cause a bit of a stir. Every fashionable girl in the school knew the name of Lavender Finch-Fetchley, and her partner, Parvati Longbottom. Emma, who was already somewhat of a Drama Queen, not unlike her mother and aunt, flounced up to the stool, put the hat on, and sat for a few moments until: "HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the hat. What you could see of Emma's face—before she tore the hat off—was taken up by a large grin. She walked calmly—which you could see was forced—to the Hufflepuff table and was immediately asked questions about her mom and aunt.

McGonagall glanced at the list and called, "Mallory Hopkins."

Mallory got a grin from Alex. She put on a brave face, and went to sit on the stool. Hat on, she wait tensely for a few minutes. Time seemed to tick away until the hat reached its verdict. "RAVENCLAW!" it yelled. Mallory's face was light up by a huge smile as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Frank Longbottom."

Frank gulped nervously. His entire family on his father's side had been in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. His father, accident-prone Neville Longbottom, had been in Gryffindor! If he didn't make it... Frank sat on the stool and jammed the hat over his eyes, not wanting to face his friends when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. Two and a half minutes ticked away before the hat decided. "GRYFFINDOR!" Frank practically fainted with relief. Not Hufflepuff! He walked to his House table almost white, but grinning ear to ear.

"Cina MacMillian."

Cina gulped hard. This was it; she was going to be sorted. Either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Neither horrible, but one worse than the other. The hat slipped comfortably over her head and eyes, and sat for a few moments. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cina grinned. Hufflepuff! The House she had wanted! Yes! She went over and squealed with Emma about this.

"Abigail Malfoy."

The talking—even the chit-chat—ceased in the Great Hall. Everyone knew Draco and Hermione Malfoy. War heros, poster couple, Quidditch Seeker for Wales, and head of S.P.E.W. And this was their oldest daughter. Abi looked remarkable like her mother, minus the protruding front teeth. But she had her father's white-blonde hair, which was flowing over her black-cloaked shoulders at that moment. Her face was caught up in a glare at the students staring at the famous little girl and said before the hat dropped over her head, "Yeah, so my mum and dad are famous. I'm not them, get over it." Under the hat, she blushed furiously, hoping that her little display wouldn't earn her Slytherin. She sat in fear for a few more seconds before she heard the verdict. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat came off—she'd nearly thrown it into Professor Dumbledore's soup—and she went over to the Gryffindor table grinning so hard her cheeks hurt all the next day.

"Alexander Malfoy."

Alex, who was less forward than his sister looked out at his fellow students. "What she said," he said, nodding towards his sister, before he jammed the hat firmly onto his head. He blinked, just getting used to the darkness surrounding them when the hat yelled out: "RAVENCLAW!" Alex pulled the hat off, handed it to Professor McGonagall, grinning, and went to sit by Mallory.

"Ian McAlpin."

Ian was more nervous than any of his classmates combined. If he went into the wrong House, there was no telling what his father would say. He quietly walked to the stool, put the hat on, and waited solemnly. "RAVENCLAW!" he heard the hat yell. Ian grinned at Alex and Mallory as he sat across from them.

"James Potter."

Those two words evoked complete and total silence upon their utterance. Like Alex and Abi's parents, his were famous. But, unlike Abi and Alex's parents, he was the Son-of-The-Man-Who-Lived. That rested heavily on his shoulders. He scowled, his features—so like the ones of the grandfather he was named after—twisting unpleasantly. He, like his father, disliked fame. He pushed a lock of raven-black hair out of his eyes, and sat on the stool. He let McGonagall put the hat on, and sat poker-straight as it made its judgment. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. James flinched, the hat had yelled directly into his ear.

As James made his way over to the Gryffindor table—which was the first on your right as you walked into the Great Hall—a pair of twins that resembled Fred and George Weasley remarkably were audible above the explosion of noise and were yelling, "WE'VE GOT A POTTER! WE'VE GOT A POTTER!" It took a few orange firecrackers from Professor Dumbledore's wand to quiet Gryffindor table. Not to mention Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, who were relieved to find that James wasn't in Slytherin.

Casting a baleful eye on her students, Professor McGonagall continued. "Sebastian Snape."

Severus and Sybill Snape leaned forward in their seats as their oldest son made his way through the lessened crowd of first years. He gave his parents a small smile before sitting facing the other students, and putting on the hat. After ten agonizingly long minutes, the hat reached a decision. "GRYFFINDOR!" The first thing Seb did after taking off the hat—besides grinning at Abi—was turn to see how his father was taking it. Severus Snape was about ten shades paler than usual, and was not looking at all well. His wife was speaking into his ear in a low tone—_Most likely about how this was an omen_, Seb thought—and upon feeling her son's gaze, she looked up and smiled broadly at him. Seb grinned, knowing somehow that it would be all right, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to and hugging Abi.

The last two people in between Seb and Marie were sorted. Both were girls, and one went into Hufflepuff and the other into Slytherin.

Marie stood, cursing her family for having such an inconveint last name, and waited to be called. The last to be sorted.

"Marina Weasley."

Marie walked up to the stool, sat, and put the hat on and tried to concentrate on something besides the obvious. She heard a niggling in the back of her mind, and she heard it speak. _Another Weasley, eh?_ the hat said. _My how quickly you breed. It seemed like yesterday that your father was sitting here, ready to be sorted._ The hat's tone was a little dry. _But, my dear, rest assured I know just what to do with you._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, before Marie could ask it what, exactly, was that? Marie grinned, and sat across from Abi and Seb, happy that she wasn't in Hufflepuff.

The sorting now over, Professor McGonagall cleared away the stool and hat. She cleared her throat, and gave a short announcement. "Professor Dumbledore will now speak."

Albus Dumbledore, snowy white bead now past his feet, but still tucked into his belt, stood, and smiled at his students. "Welcome, first years, welcome," he said, a broad smile spreading over his features. "Now, may I remind the older and instruct the new students that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden." He glanced at the Fred and George look-a-likes over his half-moon glasses. "Also, all Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's products that blow up, make a gooey mess or liquefy anything have been added to the extremely long list of forbidden items. The list, which now contains four hundred some items, can be viewed in its entirety in our caretaker, Mr. Harold Filch's, office. Now, let the feast begin!"

All manners of food appeared on the House tables. Alex grinned at Mallory and Ian as he put some of everything on his plate.

"Hold on now, there," said a voice to his left. Alex looked up and saw a rather large second year holding something out to him. "You should try more of this. It's delicious."

"Thanks," Alex said, scooping some of the brown goop on his plate. "Excuse me, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh," the second year said, smacking his forehead, "of course. I'm Barnaby Watson. You are?"

Alex looked amused. "So, you were off in a dream world when I was sorted, then?" Barnaby grinned. "Alex Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Malfoy, eh?" Barnaby asked, amusement glinting in his eye.

"Yeah, my mum and dad are a bit famous," Alex said, grinning back. "This is Mallory Hopkins. We've just met on the train a while ago. Mallory, this is Baraby Watson."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Mallory said, offering the two fingers that weren't busy building a mashed potato skyscraper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Gryffindor table, Abi, Seb, and Ian were eating a bit of something. None of them had the same thing on their plates, but they were tasting each other's meals.

"Oi! You!" called one redheaded twin from across the table. Abi looked up.

"Yes?" she said.

"Can you pass that blue stuff?" the red head asked.

"What's the magic word?" Abi asked, holding the blue goo just out of reach.

The twin glared at her. "Please." She handed him the bowl, and he took it far too quickly, causing some to splash on the table. "Who're you, anyway?" he asked, rather disgruntled.

"Abi. Abi Malfoy," she replied, cutting something off of one of Seb's chicken pieces. "And you are?"

"Ry. Ry Weasley," said the red head.

"Weasley?" Abi asked, confused. "I don't know you."

"Which branch of the Weasley's do you know?" Ry asked impatiently.

"Um...Arthur's," Abi responded.

"Well, there you go," Ry said, waving the spoon he was using flamboyantly. "My branch is Arthur's brother Arnold. Maire," he pointed to Marie, who was decidedly ignoring him, "is my second cousin."

"So, Ry," said his twin, who had finished with another conversation, who's this?"

"Abi Malfoy," Abi said, introducing herself. "And you?"

"Conner," said the other twin, smiling. "So, you're friends with Maire, eh?" He lowered his voice. "She doesn't like us since we transfigured her bunny slippers into alligator slippers."

"Poor Marie," Abi said, trying not to laugh. "Just a few weeks ago, my brother, James, and Frank turned her hair lime green!"

"Really?" Ry asked, interested. "Where could I meet your brother, James, and Frank?"

"Well, James and Frank are sitting right over there," Abi pointed to them, "but Lex was put into Ravenclaw, and he's," she turned, and craned her neck, "—over there, next to that girl with the auburn hair." She frowned. What was Lex doing with a girl?

"Where? Oh, I see them. They're sitting with Bigbe," Conner said. Ry nodded, acknowledging what his brother said.

"'Bigbe'?" Abi asked. "What kind of name is 'Bigbe'?"

"Well," started Ry. "His name is Barnaby, but he's big for his age, so people started to call him Big B. It eventually morphed into Bigbe. He rather likes it, though he still introduces himself as Barnaby."

"Ah..." Abi said. "I see."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After an hour passed, the tables were cleared away magically and Professor Dumbledore told the Prefects to take the new students to their dormitories.

The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw walked together for a little while. While they were, Abi drifted over to Alex, took his hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Alex smiled, and put his arm around her shoulders, tipping his head onto hers.

When the two Houses took leave of each other, Abi kissed his cheek and grinned at him.

"It's going to be all right, isn't Lex?" she said.

"Of course, Abbs," he replied. "Would I ever let you down?"

"No, Lex. G'night."

"G'night."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: All right, then. Did you like it? Just in case you had trouble keeping straight who's in what House, here's a list:

Abi: Gryffindor

Alex: Ravenclaw

Seb: Gryffindor

Frank: Gryffindor

Cina: Hufflepuff

Ian: Gryffindor

Mallory: Ravenclaw

James: Gryffindor

Emma: Hufflepuff

Marie: Gryffindor

OK, so that's everyone. If you have trouble remembering, just look back at this list. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Roommates

08/15/04

A/N: Ok, since I've been gone so long, I decided to put seven up a bit early. I've put a lot of interesting things in here, things that I picked up. Some are funny, but I haven't read through the chapter through completely yet. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seven

Alex followed Barnaby and Mallory, thinking of his sister.

"Alex?" Mallory asked, tapping him, as the rounded a corner. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, staring off into space. "Just thinking of Abi."

"Abi?" Barnaby asked, confused. "Who's Abi?"

Alex laughed. "Abi's my twin sister," he explained. "She's the one who gave that mini-speech before she was sorted. This is actually the first time we've ever spent more than—oh, I don't know—one hundred yards away."

"Really?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah. Back home, my rooms were just down and across the hall from hers. When she had nightmares, I'd go to her room and hug her until everything was all right again. My parents learned to go to the other kid's room if one of us wasn't in our bed the next morning." He blinked. "I was sure that I wouldn't mind, but..." He smiled, a single tear escaped his eye and he brushed it away, and blinked again.

"Oh, is that what you've been worrying on about?" Barnaby asked cheerfully as they went up a flight of stairs. "Well, take heart in that you'll probably have classes together."

"True," Alex said.

By the time they reached this point in the conversation, they had stopped at the top of the staircase, directly in front of a portrait of Caesar Augustus, who was lying on a couch, being fed grapes by a nymph.

"Password?" he asked, taking a grape from a lake-nymph.

The Prefect, and all-important looking girl, drew herself up and sniffed. "_Caeurleus uva_," she said.

Augustus laughed, and winked at her. "Really?" he said. "Do tell me where to find those." And the portrait swung open.

They went through a winding twenty-yard passageway before coming into a large, rectangular room. The room was decorated in varying shades of blue and silver. There were at least twenty tables—with upholstered chairs at them, of course—where the whole House could sit and study, or write essays, or do assignments. There were even more sofas and chair's by the fireplace, and all were comfortably furnished; with the Ravenclaw motif displayed everywhere.

Alex marveled at this as the male Prefect led him and the other first year boys up some stairs and down a hall. As he went into his dormitory, Alex's eyes lit upon his things, so neatly packed—and unpacked—by House-Elves.

He went over to his bed and almost fainted with relief when he saw his old embroidered quilt resting on top of the sheets. He sat, and fingered the design.

"Hello," said the boy with the bed next to his. "I'm Jerrad Cunnigham. You are?"

"Alex Malfoy," Alex said.

"It's nice to meet you Alex," Jerrad offered. "This," he pointed to the boy on his right, "is Martin Kingsworth. Next to Martin is Bernard Wollcren. Bernard's to your left, actually. So," Jerrad paused, "this is the first year Ravenclaw boy's dorm. Interesting."

"Awkward," commented Bernard, who, Alex could tell, had a sarcastic sense of humor. Bernard had dark brown hair, and eyes. His eyes were intense, but were set softly into his face. "I suppose I'll start with introductions." He coughed for a moment, and then began. "My name's Bernard Wollcren, I'm eleven, as you all know, and I live in Paisley during the holidays. My favorite food is spaghetti, and I adore cinnamon ice cream. Oh," he said, "I'm Muggleborn, as well."

"My turn, then?" Martin grinned. Martin was of middle height, and had copper hair and a smattering of freckles. His eyes were wide and crystal blue, giving him a mischievous look. "I'm Martin, _don't_ call me Marty. My least-favorite cousins call me that. My mum's a Weasley, and Dad's a Muggle, so that's why my hair's red. My grandpa's Alfred Weasley, and he had three brothers: Alan, Arthur, and Arnold. And two sisters, but I forget their names. Me, my parents, and my sister Amele live in London, a bit outside of Notting Hill. I can walk to the Underground to take the train to my old Muggle school. My favorite food's my great-aunt Molly's brownies."

"I'm Jerrad. You spell it J-E-R-R-A-D even though it's pronounced like the J-A-R-E-D spelling." He grinned, a lock of mouse brown hair falling across his face. "I'm from a small town outside of Bath, and no one's ever heard of it, so I won't go into where it is. I'm mad about my older sister's asparagus and my favorite ice cream's chocolate-raspberry-orange."

Alex looked at him and stuck his tongue out. "Gross. My name's Alex, my parent's are Draco and Hermione Malfoy, I have a twin sister named Abi, a younger brother named Ian, and two other sisters' name Gillie and Eliza. I'm from Fystyrt, a small village in Wales." He thought for a moment. "Actually from slightly outside Fystyrt. I love Ducky's—my old House-Elf nanny—cinnamon biscuits and Peking duck."

The guys talked for a while longer about several different things until they changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

Before giving into sleep, Alex felt out in the castle for Abi. Finding her he pulled up a thread of conversation.

_Abi?_ he called.

_Yes? What is it, Lex?_ she answered.

_Just wanted to say g'night,_ Alex said back.

_Well, g'night then, Lexie Luther,_ she teased.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Gryffindors went the other way from the Ravenclaws, Abi went to walk with Seb and Ian, who were talking about Quidditch.

"Ugh," she said, making a face, "I still can't believe that the Wasp's won the tourney."

"Not a Wasp's fan?" Ian asked

Seb laughed. "Abi once sent them a nasty-gram. It took three fruit baskets and eight letters of apology from her mother before they stopped threatening legal action."

Ian's lips pursed, trying not to laugh. "Really?"

Abi sniffed. "Well, I'm a fan of the Bristol Barriers, myself, and the Wasp's are notorius for playing dirty because they couldn't win otherwise."

They went through a door behind a tapestry, and rounded three corners—right, left, squiggley—and arrived in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady.

A girl with dyed hair—lime green, as it happens—went to the head of the line, and looked at the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, tatting some lace.

"_Crudelis propositum_," the green-haired girl said.

"'Cruel intentions'? the Fat lady asked. Some Muggleborns sniggered. The portrait swung open, and the green-haired girl led them through the portrait hole.

When Abi came up to the hole, she jumped in, and crawled swiftly through the hole, managing—unlike the other first years—to not fall when she reached the end.

The older students separated from the group, and went up the stairs in front of them, girls to the left, boys to the right.

"All right," the green-haired girl said, "I'm Alora Reski, and I'm the female freshman Prefect for Gryffindor. Boys, your dormitory is up the stairs to your right, and on the second landing. Girls, your dormitory is up the stairs to your left, on the fifth landing. Now, if you want to ask any questions, feel free to ask any older student. Don't be shy." She turned, and went up the left spiral staircase, and they heard her yawning untol she reached the third landing.

"Night Seb, night Ian," Abi said, following the other four girls up the left staircase.

They walked up five flights of spiral staircase before they reached their new home. Abi was the first, so she tentatively opened the door and stepped into her new room.

It was about the size of her bathroom, she noticed. With a Benjamin Franklin stove in the center, there were five beds. She saw her fawn-colored leather with brass fittings trunk, with her initials—A.R.M.—painted on the side. She walked over and opened the top, making sure that the contents were her things, not Alex's. Satisfied that the House-Elves hadn't made a mistake, she turned to see the other girls looking at her.

"Hello," she said, walking over and introducing herself to everyone but Marie, who she already knew. "I'm Abi Malfoy."

A short girl, with a round face and sweet grayish eyes and honey-blonde hair stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Nathalie Bones. It's nice to meet you, Abi."

"Bones?" Abi asked, knowing the name.

"I'm Susan Bones's older brother's youngest daughter," Nathalie explained.

"Ah."

A tall, black girl, with wide chocolate brown eyes came over next. "I'm Amelia Thomas," she said. "Dean's daughter."

One girl was left. She was sitting on her bed, looking rather shocked. Abi walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Abi." She held her hand out.

The girl turned, and Abi saw her green eyes before anything else. After that, she noticed her wavy red hair. Unlike Weasley red, this red was more auburn than copper. "Hi," she said, shaking Abi's hand. "I'm, um, Astyr Dirkenson."

"It's nice to meet you, Astyr," Abi replied. She walked over to her bed again. Sitting, she untied her shoes and tucked them under the bed. She walked the short distance to her dresser, and pulled out a white tank top, and pajama pants with frogs on them. She climbed on her bed, and closed the drapes for a moment. When she opened them, everyone else was in their nightclothes, and were chatting about where they grew up.

"So, Abi," said Astyer, who seemed to have come out of her shell a bit, "where did you grow up?"

Marie laughed at this comment, and Abi glared at her. "I grew up in a small village in Wales, called Fystyrt," Abi said, smiling.

"Excuse me!" interjected Marie. "But you did not, Ms. Malfoy."

"Marie," Abi said warning her.

Marie waved her off. "Abi grew up outside of Fystyrt, in a manor. Malfoy Manor, to be exact."

"SHUT UP, MARIE!" Abi yelled. Marie frowned, but stopped. Abi looked at the others and shrugged. "I don't like to brag. And I only flaunt things in front of people I don't like. And," she yawned, "I very tired. So, I'm going to bed." She closed the drapes, and started to go to sleep when Alex nudged her.

_Abi?_ he called.

_Yes? What is it, Lex?_ she answered.

_Just wanted to say g'night,_ Alex said back.

_Well, g'night then, Lexie Luther,_ she teased.

Abi rolled over, snapping the connection, and went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok, the phrase "awkward" was transefered from one friend of mine to the rest of my youth group. '_Caeurleus uva'_ means 'blue grapes'. That's pretty much it, actually. Did you like their roommates? Be honest. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Break sixty!!!!


	8. First Class: Part One

**09/12/04 **

**Disclaimer:** The original characters are mine, and the Harry Potter concept is JK's.

**A/N:** Ok, so this is the eighth chapter. I don't really know what to do for chapter nine, and I'm trying to work on an as-of-yet untitled loooong chaptered fic like TAD, but not D/Hr. But I'm not abandoning this fic, just waiting until I have something worth writing in it. I don't know if I have the time to maintain this and other fics and school and fencing, and RL comes first, as always. But don't expect me to disappear. For a further status of my fics, please check my profile which I'll update today. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, please review!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eight

The next morning, Alex sat up, immediately awake, and nervous.

"We've got classes today," he muttered. Climbing out of bed, he glanced at his watch. It was six forty-five. "Hm." He got dressed in the somber uniform, sniffing as he tied the bland shoes. "This has got to be the—"

_Worst outfit you've ever worn?_ asked the teasing voice of his sister.

"Yes," he mumbled, picking up his bag with all the books in it. He crossed the room and opened the door. Walking down the stairs, he saw Mallory in the common room, also dressed for the day. "Hey." She looked up. "Morning."

"Morning," she said, half cheery, half nervous.

"Good morning, you two," Barnaby said, coming in from the Boy's Showers that were down a corridor that was off the common room. He was dressed in his uniform, and grinning broadly.

"D'you know what classes we have today?" Alex asked Barnaby.

"No." He shook his head. "The Head of Ravenclaw House—Professor Sylvia Sinistra—will hand out schedules at breakfast."

"Crap," Alex said, picking his bag up, heading down the exit passageway. "Well, I'm off to breakfast. Anyone feel like joining me?"

"Sure," Mallory said, walking next to him.

"Not me, mate," Barnaby replied. "I'm going to have a bit of a nap before school."

"See you then," they said, halfway through, their replies echoing back to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They made it down to the Great Hall with little difficulty. After all, there weren't a lot of churning students talking and laughing, so they could see landmarks easier.

As the doors swung open in front of them, they saw lumpish figures at the Gryffindor table.

When you enter the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table is on your right. Ravenclaw's to the far right, and Hufflepuffs to your left, while Slytherin is to the far left.

Alex and Mallory set their bags at their table and went to the Gryffindor table, wanting to see who was up so early.

As the got nearer, Alex heard a crabby voice mumble something extremely rude to the person sitting next to her. "Honestly, this is bloody cruel and unusual," Abi said to Seb, who was cheerfully reading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One_ aloud.

"AND SO," he said loudly, to cover up Abi's whining. "WHEN YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE SOMETHING FLOAT, THE BEST SPELL IS '_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA'_. Oh, hello Alex. Perhaps _you_ can make your sister SHUT UP about it being BLOODY SIX FIFTY-SIX A.M.!"

"I can try," Alex said, sitting next to his sister, "but I can't promise you anything." HE noticed Mallory standing about, looking a little out of place. "Oh, this is Mallory Hopkins. Mallory, this is my sister Abi, and our friend Seb Snape."

Abi had sunk into a very sulky mode, and refused to speak. So, Alex lowered his head onto her forehead, and closed his eyes.

_What,_ he asked, _is your problem? _

_Well,_ she replied, rather snotty, _for one, did you know Marie snores? Yeah, big honking snores, like Uncle Ron. And that I was rudely awakened by Elsin, who was carrying a letter from Seb._

Somehow, this struck Alex the wrong way. Normally with his sister, he was calm and collected, but every once in a while, he snapped. This was one of those times.

_Bloody hell, Abi,_ he thought angrily, _we're at school now. You've _got_ to _stop _being such a _spoiled brat_! If you act like such a- such a- such a BITCH all the time, nobody's going to like you. Not me, not Seb, and certainly not the professors. Try and think about others for once, and stop being such a self-absorbed weenie. We aren't at home anymore. We're not the rulers of the Manor, and nobody's gonna call us 'Lord' or 'Lady'. You got that? _

Abi's head lifted up, and she gave her brother an amused look. _Fine,_ she replied, full of good humor. _That was what I needed. Thanks, Lex._

"You're welcome," he said. He hugged her, and she hugged back. "Good morning, Abbs. We'd better get back to our seats, Mal, cause the others are coming down."

Mallory nodded, and they went over to the Ravenclaw table, chatting animatedly about what they hoped classes would be like.

As the entire student body filled the hall, the professors came in through their own door, yawning, and drinking their morning coffee. Four professors separated from the group and walked down the tables, handing out schedules.

Alex took his schedule from Professor Sinistra, the Head of Ravenclaw, and looked it over. It looked remarkably like this:

**Transfiguration- 9:00-10:15**

**Charms- 11:00-Noon**

**Lunch- Noon-1:15**

**Potions- 1:15-2:15 **

**Astronomy- Midnight to three every Wednesday**

Alex studied the schedule, folded it up, and put it into his bag, tucked into an outer pocket. "They've really packed this schedule," he said to Mallory.

"I know," she said through a mouthful of toast. "Kippers?"

Alex wrinkled his nose. "Igh."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After her conversation with Alex, Abi came up out of her sulk, and started talking about school with Seb. Professor McGonagall walked down the table, handing out schedules.

Abi studied her schedule and frowned. "Look at this," she said to Seb, who hadn't touched his schedule, shoving hers under his nose.

**Double Potions with the Slytherins-9:15-10:15**

**Charms- 10:45-Noon **

**Lunch- Noon-1:15 **

**Transfiguration- 1:20-2:15**

"Hum," Seb said, cutting a piece of his pancake off, spearing it with his fork, and watching Abi.

"It's absolutely preposter—Emhph!" Abi said, cut off by a piece of pancake shoved in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "What was that for?"

"Eat," Seb said firmly. "Or else you'll faint from hunger in my dad's class."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of breakfast went well, and Abi ate until she could eat no more. She brushed a wisp of white-blonde hair out of her eyes, and glanced at Seb. His hair stuck up in seven different directions, and his eyes were bright and quick as a fox's.

She put some water on her hand, and tried to tame her friend's wild mane. Seb glared at her. "What," he said, glaring, "d'you think you're doing?"

"Trying to quiet your hair," she replied.

"Watch this." Seb reached into his pocket, pulled out a black elastic band, and pulled his hair back in it. "_Voila!_" He went back to eating his breakfast, polishing off bagel in record speed.

A loud bell rang, and the students gathered up their bags, leaving to go to their respective classes.

Seb calmly turned right leaving the Great Hall, and led his fellow first year Gryffindors down to the dungeons and their Potions class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seb pushed the Potions classroom door open, gulping. His fellow Gryffindors went in before him, except for Abi, who linked her arm through his, and pulled him to a seat. She pushed him down, and sat next to him.

As all the students were seated—Gryffindors on one side, Slytherins on the other—a door swung open, and Professor Severus Snape came in, black robes billowing. Abi glanced at Seb, and he rolled his eyes.

Snape's eyes swept over each and every one of them, barely halting as they went over his son. "There will be no foolish wand waving in my class," he said, voice barely audible. The class held their breath collectively. "You are here to learn the subtle art of potions. I don't expect many of you to appreciate the beauty of a simmering cauldron, with it's shimmering fumes. Or the delicate power of liquids flowing through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, and put a stopper in death. If you aren't the same lot of dunderheads I usually teach." He glared at them, and fear, like a contagious virus, swept through the class.

Except for Seb, who snorted.

Snape swept over to him, robes billowing behind him, a fierce look on his face. But Abi could see the interest in his eyes. "Mr. Snape, is there something you would like to illustrate to the rest of your classmates?"

Seb's mouth twitched. He was the only person who would laugh at his father openly. "Nothing professor," he said, mouth twitching.

"Very well," Snape said, turning to go back to his desk, robes swishing.

Seb leaned to Abi's ear. "He enchants those robes," he whispered. "He thinks it's more impressive." Abi giggled silently.

"I will now call role," Snape said boredly, "and then we will start." He glanced at his paper. He called several people who were all from Slytherin, who neither Abi nor Seb knew. "Anystine, Gabrielle," Snape called.

"Here," said the snobby-looking girl. She was sitting in the middle, brushing her long, straight black hair.

"Revan, Mark."

"Here." Mark was the only Gryffindor boy who Abi didn't know.

"Potter, James." Snape's lip curled a bit.

"Here," James called, rolling his eyes at Abi, who suppressed another giggle.

"Longbottom, Frank."

"Here."

"McAlpin, Ian."

"Here."

"Snape, Sebastian," Snape said, looking at his son.

Seb raised his hand politely. Snape nodded at him. "Please, um, professor, could you say 'Seb' not 'Sebastian'? It's what I go by."

Snape nodded, and moved on down the list. "Dirkenson, Astyr."

"Here."

"Weasley, Marie." Snape sighed. More Weasleys.

"Here," Marie said, with a wicked grin.

"Thomas, Amelia."

"Here."

"Bones, Nathalie."

"Here."

"Lady Abigail Rose Malfoy," Snape said, raising his eyebrow at Abi.

"At your service," Abi said, grinning at her uncle. Snape was actually a very distant relative of her grandfather's first wife. Her grandfather and grandmother—Narcissa and Orion Malfoy—had gotten married shortly after her parents had, which was kind of weird, but still very cool.

"Well, Miss Malfoy," Snape said, walking over to her, his voice slightly dangerous, "expect no special treatment because you are in possession of a title."

"Actually," Abi said, knowing Severus Snape well enough to know she wasn't going that far, "I've got four. Mum and Dad have more, but Alex and I'll split those when they croak." She grinned cheerfully. "And I know for a fact that you've got a few, professor."

Snape sighed. He never should have taught her sarcasm. Or his view of humor. "Let's get started," he said, ignoring the cheerful Gryffindor sitting next to his eldest child. Whirling around, he pointed at Seb. "You. Mr. Snape. What do you get when you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Seb looked at him blankly, clearly not impressed. "The Draught of Living Death, sir," he said, calmly, leaning back in his seat.

Snape sniffed. "Five points to Gryffindor," he gritted out.

Abi grinned and elbowed Seb happily. He poked her back, amazed.

Snape looked at Frank next. "Mr. Longbottom," he drawled, clearly remembering the effect he had on Frank's father. It didn't work with Frank. "What, exactly, is _Veritaserum_?"

Frank's calm remained in place. He was like his mother in that way, once calm and collected, there was almost nothing that could shake that. "Well," he started, "veritas means 'truth' in Latin. So that would tell us that it's a truth serum. But _Veritaserum_ is a powerful truth serum that the Ministry closely monitors the use of, since it's so powerful." Neville Longbottom, War Auror Hero, had taught his son well.

"Yes." Snape looked slightly disappointed. "Five points to Gryffindor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the class was remarkably similar. It seemed that Seb's presence shamed Severus into being fair. When the class was dismissed, he seemed very relieved that he didn't have to be fair to his next batch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they left the classroom, Gabrielle cornered Abi, sneering at her.

"You think you're all that, don't you?" she said cruelly. "Just 'cause your mum is Hermione Granger, the Mudblood."

Abi's face turned red at that word. "You know what?" she asked Gabrielle. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think. You're just jealous because my dad's Draco Malfoy, and your's is a nobody."

Gabrielle's face twisted. "You'll regret that," she said, launching herself at Abi.

While Gabrielle was in midair, Abi pulled her wand out. "_Petrificus totallus!_" she said, pointing her wand at the other girl. The spell hit Gabrielle, and she fell to the floor, in the full body-bind.

Abi smirked at her prone form as she and the other Gryffindors made their way to Charms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Ok, so that's chapter eight. I really hope you liked it, please review to tell me if you did. As I said, I'm not sure what to do for Alex's first day of school and I don't have a lot of time to dedicate to this fic. But I will come back to it, so don't give up hope!

Until then, I am, as always,

Manion Nix


End file.
